liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
COMMANDERS
Players control armies led by actual figures from history. These characters are known in the game as Commanders. Each Commander’s army specializes in a particular kind of unit, which is defined by their weaponry and combat type. Commanders’ total might is a combination of stats, including attack, defense, troops (HP), speed, and amount of supplies consumed per battle. The combination of this information creates the BR (battle rating) of the given Commander’s army. This figure can be improved by the equipping of items, such as weapons or material upgrades, or by attaining CP's (commander points) from the Commanders themselves in the Recruiting Office, by training with them their respective cities, or by purchasing drinks for them in the PUB. COMMANDER PROFILE *B.R. - (Battle Rating)B.R., short for BATTLE RATING, is a comprehensive account of the General's might. Commander level, star rank, equipped items, etc all contribute to a General's B.R. *ADVANCEMENT *TASK FORCE *CONTRIBUTION *LEAGUE GLORY *FAME *ASSETS *JOURNEY *OUTFIT *ENHANCE *THE ADVENTURER *TANK Recruiting and CP Recruiting new Commanders is central to the success of your army. As each Commander has a unique set of skills and strengths, adding new Commanders to your team greatly alters the outcome of future battles. Recruit new Commanders in the Recruiting Office on your base using Draft Tickets. Commanders can also be recruited in the cities where they live through training or bribing them with chocolate. Get commander CP's from: Commander Level and rarity Your Commander Level determines his or her stats and sets the bar for how high your unit features can be leveled. It can go as high as your overall player level. Be sure to keep your Commanders at their maximum potential. Rarity can be common, rare and epic commanders. :Rarity icons: COMMON, RARE and EPIC. Items and Color Rank : ⓘ Collect enough items to increase commander ATK, DEF, TROOPS, SPEED. The order of their color rank is as follows: *'GRAY' / Rank 1 *'GREEN' / Rank 1 ➪ 2 *'BLUE' / Rank 1 ➪ 2 ➪ 3 *'PURPLE' / Rank 1 ➪ 2 ➪ 3 ➪ 4 *'GOLD' / Rank 1 ➪ 2 ➪ 3 ➪ 4 ➪ 5 *'RED' / Rank 1 ➪ 2 ➪ 3 ➪ 4 ➪ 5 ➪ 6 Star Level :Commander star ranks are noted in the upper right of their profile picture. : ⓘ Collect enough CP's to recruit or upgrade star level. Commander Stats Consider that troops is your HP, higher troops cost more supply, and higher speed means you play first. Focus first to upgrade your ATK, DEF, TROOPS, SPEED. Unit Features Unit Features are added with the addition of sets of items. Every set of four items brings players closer to unlocking new Unit Features for their Commanders. These unit features' increased levels can subsequently be purchased with gold. Features improve Commanders likelihood to induce certain offensive and defensive maneuvers. The higher the feature level, the higher the percentage of performing its action. :Commander units have three different types of fields #infantry & motorized #close & long range #firearm & explosive Commander Skills Each Commander has a special and unique skill which is enacted when his or her morale is highest. These skills can be offensive or defensive and their potency increases as the Commander level increases. TASK FORCE ⓘ Unlocks when Commander reaches level 80. You’ll notice that you can only enter the Task Force menus via a CHIEF COMMANDERS. ! Chief Commanders are denoted by the gold emblem next to their face in the Commander menu. MEDALS Raising your Commander to level 45 unlocks their decorations feature. Equip Commanders with medals to increase their stats. Medals can be purchased in shops, attained as rewards, or attained in the Invasions of Africa shop. ENHANCE COMMANDER UNITY PROPAGANDA POINTS COMMANDER STONES COMMANDER RELICS Assets Journey Skin Decorate Decoration medals are those one you upgrade from DECORATE button: For upgrade DECORATE medals you need: CP's / Badges / supplies *''Decorate level 1 cost 200 CP / 500 Badges / 2M supply'' *''Decorate level 2 cost 400 CP / 1000 Badges / 4M supply'' *''Decorate level 3 cost 600 CP / 2000 Badges / 6M supply'' *''Decorate level 4 cost 800 CP / 4000 Badges / 8M supply'' *''Decorate level 5 cost 1000 CP / 8000 Badges / 10M supply'' Commander Badges look like this: References Category:COMMANDERS Category:Liberators